hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016-17 Australian Region cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2016-17 Australian region cyclone season Beting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm Note:Tropical lows do not count for this or the following section. *Before November 1 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - *'December 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Yvette formed December 19)'' *December 21 to 31 - *January 1 to 10 - *January 11 to 20 - *January 21 to 31 - *February 1 to 28 - *After February 28 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (May 3) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *April 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *'May 1 to 10 - ''NO WINNER!!' *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2016 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - *Caleb - *Debbie - Attains the same wind speed and pressure as Tropical Storm Debby in 2012. TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Ernie - *Frances - *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - *Linda - *Marcus - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Ernie) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Caleb - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Debbie - *'Ernie - WINNER!! 06:45, April 10, 2017 (UTC)' *Frances - *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - *Linda - *Marcus - Informal betting on highest winds (140 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *130 - TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *135 - 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'140 - NO WINNER!!' *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (922 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. No betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *934-930 - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *929-925 - TG 20:24, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *'924-920 - NO WINNER!!' *919-915 - *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 (AUS region record low, Cyclone Inigo in 2003) - *899-895 - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979, 870 mbar) *Less than 870 - (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on final BOM storm name (Greg) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - *Caleb - *Debbie - TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Ernie - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Frances - *'Greg - NO WINNER!!' *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - *Linda - *Marcus - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Frances) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Yvette - *Alfred - *Blanche - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Caleb - *Debbie - *Ernie - *'Frances - NO WINNER!!' *Greg - *Hilda - *Isobel - *Joyce - *Kelvin - *Linda - *Marcus - Informal betting on final TCWC Jakarta storm name (None) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Jakarta storms this year '-' WINNER!! 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC)' *Cempaka - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Dahlia - *Flamboyan - *Kenanga - *Lili - *Mawar - *Seroja - *Teratai - *Anggrek - Informal betting on final TCWC Port Moresby storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Port Moresby storms this year - WINNERS!! Ryan1000 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC)' *Alu - *Buri - *Dodo - *Emau - *Fere - *Hibu - *Ila - *Kama - *Lobu - *Maila - Informal betting on number of deaths (16) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 5 - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *6-10 - 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'11-20 - NO WINNER!!' *21-30 - *31-40 - *41-50 - *51-60 - TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 - *151-200 - *201-250 - *251-300 - *301-350 - *351-400 (record, Cyclone Mahina from 1899) - *More than 400 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (1.85 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - *20-30 million - 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *30-40 million - 'Ryan1000' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *40-50 million - *50-100 million - *100-500 million - *500 million-1 billion - *'1-2 billion - NO WINNER!!' *2-4 billion (record high, Cyclone Yasi from the 2010–11 Australian region cyclone season) - *More than 4 billion (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (1) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names (record low set most recently in the 2015-2016 season) - *'One name - WINNERS!!' (Debbie retired)'' Ryan1000'' 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC)' *Two names - *Three names - *Four names - *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - (record high, 1994–95 and 1995–96 season (Annette, Naomi, Pearl, Sharon, Agnes, Bobby, Violet, and Warren, as well as Frank, Gertie, Kristy, Barry, Celeste, Ethel, and Olivia)) *Eight or more names - (very unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (Two, Frances and Greg) Crossovers from the SWIO/SPac and April-May storms count as off-season storms, however tropical lows do not. *None - '''Ryan1000 11:38, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 20:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 07:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *1 - *'2 - ''NO WINNER!!''' *3 - *More than 3 -